Another Blake in the Family
by fireflypond
Summary: Her brother's co-leader is almost never afraid to say what's on her mind, which leaves for a very suspicious Octavia when Clarke pulls her aside and struggles to explain whatever this 'very important news' is. A short Bellarke oneshot, two years in the future.


A/N: Hi! I have never written a fan fiction on here before, and I just wanted to make a cute one-shot as practice. This is set two years in the future, after the Grounders have allied with the 100 and the members of the Ark have agreed that the former delinquents are to be treated as adults. I didn't really go into what happened to everyone else since it's just a a short one-shot, but I hope you like it! :)

"So I've been meaning to ask... See, I..." For the third time since the start of this conversation, if you could even call it that, Clarke pauses to restart her speech.

The now twenty year old doctor had asked to talk to her about something important this morning, almost as soon as Octavia had made her way outdoors for breakfast. The older girl's eyes had been bright with excitement or anxiety (or maybe a bit of both) when Monroe walked over and interrupted to announce that Abby needed help sorting through some new medicines the last trade with the Grounders had brought.

Octavia raises her eyebrows out of impatience now, her curiosity getting the better of her after having to wait for three hours. Ready to make a snide comment about how Clarke was the one who called this meeting in the first place and probably ought to say something more than three syllables, she notices how their blonde leader actually looks... nervous? "Griffin, don't tell me. My brother finally knocked you up?"

A laugh escapes Clarke's lips at the idea. "No, no! God, your brother is enough of a handful, I wouldn't even know what to do with a miniature Bellamy running around and causing havoc."

"What Clarke means to say is that you're at least right about there being another Blake in the family." Both girls glance up to see an amused Bellamy approaching and Octavia feels even more confused than before until Clarke shoots him a mock glare, "Since when did I ever agree to take your last name?"

"Oh, so you can go around discussing our future children with my sister, but you don't wanna talk about last names? I hate to break it to you, Princess, but you and all our future rugrats are going to be _Blakes_."

Before the blonde can protest, Octavia cuts in with wide eyes and a matching grin. "Wait, you two are getting married?!" Clarke offers a shy grin in return, as if the whole camp didn't know their two leaders had been a thing for the past two years. As if Octavia hadn't had bets with Jasper, Miller, and Raven on how long it would take for the two of them to finally tie the knot.

"That's actually what I came over to tell you. We figured it would be nice to keep some of Earth's old traditions. Nothing over-the-top, just a small ceremony, but I thought... Octavia, would you be my maid of honor?"

Octavia does her best to suppress a squeal and nods quickly. "First sister in space, first girl back on Earth, and now first bridesmaid? Good things always come in threes. I'd love to!" Clarke's face visibly relaxes, like she assumed Octavia would of disapproved of her joining the family.

"Oh, and Clarke? You'd better take our last name or I might have to strangle you. When I get my fourth title of first aunt on Earth one day, my niece is not going to be named Octavia Griffin-Blake the Second. That sounds like a house on one those weird Harry Potter movies."

"What have I gotten myself into?" Clarke grumbles, not sounding the least bit actually upset.  
>"Well, I'll leave you two lovebirds to build your nest or whatever, I need to go tell Jasper, Monty, and Miller that Bellamy said whoever brings me the most gifts gets to be the best man." She hugs both Clarke and Bellamy before she skips off, this time hearing a shout of protest from both of her family members. It sounds nice, Octavia decides, having multiple people who willingly chose her to be part of their family.<p> 


End file.
